Oh My Mockingjay
by TheSneezingBagels
Summary: This is a crack version of Oh My Fancy Tuna, EponineInSpirit's successful Ouran Fanfiction. See the Hosts and the girls from OMFT battle it out in one of the most well know televised series in all of Panem.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeey guys! This is a crack version of Oh My Fancy Tuna, EponineInSpirit's successful Ouran Fanfiction.** _**NOTE: The OCs and Host club have never met before.**_

_**You also don't need to read OMFT, as the characters are like new ones in this fic.**_

**We are crossing over Ouran and the Hunger Games…**

**IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE SERIOUS. Or Sirius. Or any other type of Siri there is. And no, it's not meant to be the iPod/Phone Siri. **

**Hey Siri, do we, TheSneezingBagels, own Ouran or the Hunger Games?**

**Siri: No. **

**Thanks, Siri! :D**

**Here are the districts-**

**District 1: Tamaki- Éclair**

**District 2: Kyoya- Ekisho**

**District 4: Mori- Chari**

**District 6: Honey- Renge**

**District 8: Hikaru- Arana**

**District 10: Kaoru- Kokutan**

**District 12: Nekozawa- Haruhi**

**And the rest are just randommers. Katniss and Peeta are not born yet. They are just foetuses.**

**BTW- this is just a pilot chapter, so it will be short :) **

Chapter 1- The Reaping.

The inhabitants of District 2, Panem, were silent as the annual reaping for the yearly Hunger Games was about to commence. Some of the heavily made up republicans stared at the cameras and pouted- some stood stock still, their hands clenched by their sides.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games . . . May the odds be ever in your favour."

Most of the girl's faces lit up brightly as the cameras swooped over the crowd. Sometime later, the rather large woman lowered her hand into the box filled with paper. She slowly produced a small slip of neatly folded paper and unfolded it.

"Kyoya Ootori."

The crowd turned to look at the boy. He pushed up his glasses with his ring finger and cleared his throat. He straightened his back and made his way through the crowd, his posture tense and, although no-one could see, his left hand was shaking. Once he was applauded, the woman changed boxes and drew out another name.

"Ekisho Darineh."

The black haired girl's eyes darted around confused, as everyone looked at her. Her mother, from the back, made a choking sound and covered her mouth with her hands. Ekisho, in the meantime, edged her way around the straight lines of children. Her legs wobbled as she slowly manuvered herself up the aisle. The woman started to speak again, but Ekisho couldn't hear her. She focused instead on her family in the back row, who applauded her. She smiled shakily.

In the far away district 10, the same process was taking place. The atmosphere was more frantic, the eyes of every inhabitant at the reaping wide and bulging. A man, this time, reached into the box and called out,

"Kaoru Hitachiin."

A red haired boy in the audience shuddered and his eyes welled up. He looked around, everyone was staring. No-one made a sound as he was pushed to the front. His face paled as he looked down on the swarm of disorderly people, his parents nowhere to be seen. They, after all, accepted a place in the district above theirs, with his twin brother.

"Kokutan Atakura."

A lean girl grabbed onto her friend's arm, who was next to her. Her friend patted her hand and wiped her eyes, telling her to go forward. Kokutan kept a stern face as she moved swiftly through the crowd, trying hard not to be noticed, which was impossible in the situation. She didn't want everyone to see her lips quivering; her eyes fill with salty tears.

And that was it. They knew they were going to die.

The tributes went to their hotel rooms that night. They were all the same; at least they didn't sort their accommodation standards by districts. In the room of district 4, sat the silent Mori. He knew he'd be here… the odds were not in his favour. He was accompanied by the bubbly Chari, who was oblivious to where they were and what was going to happen next. Their dinner was eaten in complete silence, with Chari opening her mouth to speak but not knowing what to say.

As the tributes fell asleep that night, they knew that tomorrow would be the day that counts, the day of first impressions.

**Yay! We know it was short, but we wanted to see if this got some nice reviews. Speaking of reviews, please write one and we'll give you a cookie in the shape of your favourite host!**

**Thxbai,**

**TheSneezingBagels!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour. **

**Thanks to Elisabeth Sinclaire for being our first reviewer- we love you! (And EponineInSpirit says Kyoya is her favourite host too! :D) Just to let you guys know, yeah, the OCs are going to have romantic interests with the Hosts. But we won't let the story revolve around that! Plus, the OCs already have pairings from the original fanfiction, Oh My Fancy Tuna. Check it out! (You'll get to see who everyone ends up with!)**

** We know we said we'd wait for reviews, but, ya know, we love writing this- it's sooo fun! Anyways- here's a slightly longer chapter. A lil bit of drama in this one! **

**We DO own Ouran and the Hunger games Triology.**

Chapter 2- The Interviews.

The presenter called out Ekisho's name and she looked around her as she stepped out onto the stage. She was doused in a Grecian style flowing dress, which was dyed bright orange. **(A/N: Just joking, we don't own Ouran or the Hunger Games, haha, gotcha!)**

"Hello. Ekisho," the interviewer smiled a little too brightly. Ekisho grinned nervously and sat down, her legs crossed neatly.

"Your parents seem proud that you were selected as a tribute,"

"I think so," Ekisho nodded. She glanced behind at the wings- her designer was mouthing something that looked vaguely like 'like you more'. Ekisho realised what he was trying to say and nodded slightly, suddenly making her smile brighter.

"And I'm going to win for them, to make them proud." She gleamed to the audience, who all 'awwed' and clapped.

The interviewer asked relatively personal questions about how life was at home-

Then he asked her something that made her heart stop.

"Rumours have said that you have a rather close relationship with the young man you came with- Kyoya Ootori. Tell me- are these rumours true?"

Ekisho laughed a little, keeping her composure and trying not to look shocked. "I don't even know him!"

The audience gasped and whispered amongst themselves.

"Uh- no, I mean, um…" she bit her lip, afraid she wasn't going to be liked by many now. "We're madly in love."

The audience 'awwed' again and clasped their chests.

In the wings, Kyoya pushed up his glasses, raising his eyebrows.

"Please welcome, Kyoya Ootori!" The interviewer clapped as Ekisho excited the stage, giving Kyoya a dirty look.

Kyoya walked briskly to his seat and sat straight down.

"Mr Ootori, is it true? Ekisho explained to us how deeply in love you two are."

Kyoya brushed imaginary dirt of his trousers. "Let me get some facts straight," he smiled coolly at the audience. "I am n"- he glanced at the wings, only to see Ekisho smashing her fist against her palm threateningly. "Not only in love with Ekisho, are we engaged."

Ekisho's mouth dropped open- she hadn't meant for him to go that far!

"I am not willing to discuss this matter any further," he smirked to the audience. Lots of the girls went red- and they all clapped as he stalked off out to the wings.

"What the hell was that?!" Ekisho whispered in shock. Kyoya brushed past her, frowning.

"Not now." He muttered, noticing Kokutan about to go onto the stage. She looked strangely at Ekisho and Kyoya as she walked on when she heard her cue.

"Hi there Kokutan," the presenter showed off his teeth. She sat down.

"Hi there everyone," she said in an unnaturally low voice, through gritted teeth. The audience responded with an enormous, 'Hi there!'.

"Before we begin, how did you style your hair like that? I'd like to know, and I'm sure everyone else here does."

"What?" Kokutan reached up to her hair nervously. "You mean there's something wrong with it?" she glanced towards the wings, but her stylist was gone.

"No, no… uh, never mind." He shook his head and laughed. "Is it true that you once had a psychological breakdown?"

Kokutan's eyes widened and she stood up quickly. "Why would you ASK me that?" the audience gasped quietly at this outburst. "Just because my sister dies in the capitol, or _mysteriously _disappears, as they put it in the news, the whole world has to know about my medical records?!" She kicked the small table in front of them and stormed off the stage, shoving past numerous tributes.

The tributes who followed included an over enthusiastic blonde and a harsh brunette from district 1, a creepy guy with a cloak from district 10 and other unforgettable performances.

Last of all was Mori, from district 4.

"So Taskeshi, we heard that everyone calls you Mori. Is this because of your last name, Morinozuka?"

"Mm." Mori nodded in his deep voice.

"Uh… what about your family? Are they at the capitol today, here to see you and Chari compete?"

"No."

"Ok… well it seems you don't have the tongue of other contestants, are you feeling quite alright?"

"Yeah."

"He's gonna be a contender, is this one!" the interviewer stage whispered to the audience. "Well, that's all we have time for, folks!" he laughed nervously as the huge, lean figure of the district 4 boy strode offstage.

The tributes were gathered backstage, waiting for the commercials to commence.

Kokutan pushed her way through to the district 2 pair.

"Look, I know you guys aren't engaged." She narrowed her eyes.

"We haven't got time for these accusation-" Ekisho began.

"Don't judge me on my district. I'm not stupid." Kokutan pointed up at Ekisho's chin.

"No. You're just commoners." Kyoya muttered. Kokutan seemed at a loss for words. Her face slowly turned a bright shade of red.

"What was that, Ootori?" she said loudly. "What did you call the people of district 10?" Everyone fell silent as she exclaimed this. The press quickly zoomed in on the three, cameras catching this golden footage.

"You're commoners." Kyoya said calmly, smirking at the cameras. Kaoru ran towards Kokutan, yelling at her to stop before she does something stupid. But it was too late.

"You BASTARD!" She punched Kyoya straight on the nose, making him fly backwards into his stylist.

Several girl tributes screamed, and Ekisho facepalmed, but gasped suddenly when the cameras turned on her.

"Are you alright Kyoya kins?" she ran over to him. Some of the press 'awwed' at this, even though the Ootori son had a face full of thunder, glaring at Kokutan, who was being dragged away by Kaoru.

"Why the hell would you do that?! You're mental, Kutan!" Kaoru yelled as Kokutan kicked at his shins. Kaoru and his brother glanced at one another as they passed in the corridor; old memories being raised to the surface.

**Sooo, whaddaya think? Please inform us of your opinions in the reviews- please don't be too harsh though or we might cry :'(**

**Kthxbai!**

**TheSneezingBagels xxxx**


End file.
